on_copyrightfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridiculous Things That Have Occured Associted with Copyright
These might just be case by case examples, but these stories have really happened. I think it really shows how ridiculous that government across the world, including the U.S., can be when enforcing copyright. Not Only Here Recently in Finland, the police have been cracking down majorly on piracy. One key law that Finland and some other countries lack is the permittance of children who accidentally download illegal files. One such case happened in Finland about a month ago, when a little nine year-old girl downloaded a song by an artist she l iked from the reknowned piracy website "Pirate Bay." The next day, the girl purchased the entire album, including the song she downloaded, but that didn't stop police from raiding her home and taking away her Winnie-The-Pooh laptop and demanding that the family. The girl will get her laptop back soon after the father pays a settlement to the government, but the most disturbing part here is that the artist, Chisu, never even complained. She publicly stated she had no problem with the girl downloading the music, and she most likely wouldn't accept any of the settlement money even if it was offered to her. So acts like this fall to government schemes to exploit its citizens to make more money. Linking It turns out that if you own a domain, and someone posts a link to illegal material on that website, the owner of the site is appearantly responsible in some way, shape , or form for the material. At least that's what we can take from a ruling in the UK, where a man was arrested for 4 years in August, after losing all of his savings to court battles as well as his marriage. His site possessed links to material on other sites, something so trivial when we consider the fact that google itself probably has those same links. Alas, no one can sue corporations like google accept for other corporations of equal power it seems, but this doesn't stop governments from targeting less powerful individuals. Apple Vs. Samsung Back and forth the ridiculous amounts of money fly. In August, Samsung was ordered to pay Apple 1.05 billion dollars in damages, for infringements such as incorporating the ability to tap your screen to zoom in, which appearantly Apple invented (Because computers didn't exist with the same exact feature 20 years prior, right?) Anyways this and many other features, functions that we consider pretty standard among all smart phones, were contested between these two power houses. Apple wanted Samsung to completely shut down sales and production of at least three of their Smart phones, and of course Samsung found ways to counter sue. But don't worry, in the end basically all charges were dropped and the entire case ended up being a publicity stunt that, guess what, helped these corporations make more money. One thing that these court cases did expose is that Apple has actually stolen patented ideas from quite a few other sources; but are we really that surprised?